


This Thing Between Us, It's Called Magic & Love

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Romance, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Tina Goldstein, one half of famous acting duo the Goldstein sisters, meets Newt Scamander-Magizoologist and part-time photographer. Multi-chapter modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"And cut!" The director called.

Tina Goldstein, better known to the world as one half of famous acting duo the Goldstein sisters, sighed happily. "Thank God that's over."

"I agree. I can't wait for the wrap party." Queenie said.

They'd just wrapped on their latest film, "Witches, Broomsticks, and Automobiles."

Although Tina was the eldest, Queenie was the most popular in the movies than her sister. Tina preferred to work on indie projects and short films. The pair also modelled.

Leta Scamander, the director of the shoot, made her way over to them. "Are you guys coming to the wrap party?"

"I am!" Said Queenie excitedly.

"I'm not, I've got a modelling shoot for Broom & Wand magazine." Said Tina.

She left the set, saying goodbye to the few of her friends, promising to text them, ordering an Uber on the way out.

Her car arrived, and the driver threaded their way through the busy evening streets of New York to the studio where Tina was meeting her photographer. She already knew everyone else-her stylists-Emma, Lucy, and Colton, and her makeup artists and hairdressers-Evie, Jack, and Mia. She always worked with them on shoots, and they were a close knit friendship group.

She met Emma on the way into the studio.

"Hi!" Emma greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hey." Tina sighed in relief as she embraced her friend. "We just wrapped on Witches, Broomsticks, and Automobiles. I'm exhausted."

"I know, I saw Queenie's Instagram story. She's started on the Gigglewater already."

Tina raised her eyebrows. "I'm not surprised. Do you know who's directing this shoot?"

"Yes, I do. He's also photographing it."

"What?" Tina asked in alarm.

Emma got her phone out of her pocket,  Googled the name of the photographer/director, and showed Tina one of the pictures that he'd taken. It was of Seraphina Picquery, the president of MACUSA.

She was sat in her office on an armchair, looking down onto the busy streets of New York several stories below her.

The framing and lighting of the image was just right-it occurred to Tina that the photographer had captured the head of MACUSA perfectly.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She said to Emma. "Who's the photographer?"

"Newt Scamander-he's also a magizoologist."

"Oh! He's Theseus' little brother." Tina realised, referring to Leta's husband.

"He is, yeah. A bit of an oddball, apparently-but a nice guy."

Tina and Emma entered the studio, and greeted the rest of the team.

"Where's the director/photographer?" Asked Colton, and checked his phone for texts. "I don't see him." He said with a frown.

"Hmm." Nodded Tina.

At that moment, the group caught sight of a little mole-like creature skittering around. It stopped, sniffed the air, and ran straight towards Evie. Once it got close enough, it jumped up and grabbed her wedding ring.

"Hey!" Evie tried in vain to shake the little creature off. "What's with you?"

A man came dashing through the door. "Where are you, you little bugger?!"

"Mr Scamander?" Asked Tina. "And what is that thing?"

"That's a Niffler." He answered in a soft British accent. "And please, call me Newt."

He succeeded in getting the Niffler off of Evie, and thankfully, her ring was still intact.

"I'm sorry for that-he loves anything shiny. I usually keep him at home, but he's sick so came with me in my case. Evidently, he's feeling better."

"Oh." Tina responded, a smile tugging at her lips. She held out her right hand. "Tina Goldstein, I'm your subject for the evening."

"Good to meet you." Smiled Newt, shaking her hand.

He got acquainted with the rest of the crew, and then they got to work.

Once she'd been made up, her styled, and had picked an array of outfits and looks, Tina had a great time working with Newt. They chatted away whilst jaunty classical music played (his choice, usually at shoots Tina worked on there was more modern music on in the background.)

Tina's friends looked on in amusement-usually, Tina wasn't one to flirt, despite being a megastar in the Wizarding world. Sure, she had plenty of admirers, but if they attempted to flirt with her she  rebuffed them- usually pretty harshly.

A while later...

Everyone else bar Tina and Newt had left the studio.

The pair were sat on a slightly tired leather sofa in the corner, the Niffler curled up in Tina's lap-they'd made friends.

The witch and the wizard were also getting along famously, and were talking about anything and everything.

Tina glanced at her phone, and saw that it was getting late. "Oh, it's nearly 12! I'm so sorry, you must be exhausted." She apologised.

"That's okay." Smiled Newt. "When I get home, I've got the beasts to feed before bed."

"Oh, you have more?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Newt replied, and paused. "Would you like to come and see them sometime?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and without a pause, she continued. "Yes, I'd like that, a lot." She unlocked her phone, and handed it to him. "Here, type your number down so I can text you to arrange a time for me to come round."

She avoided using the word "date", in case he thought that she was being forward.

He did so, and handed it back. "Right, I'd better go home. See you soon."

"Yes, see you soon." Responded Tina, and the two parted ways.

She smiled all the way home, and so did he.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Teen, have you seen my wand?" Queenie asked a few days later.

Tina ignored her sister, tapping away on her phone.

"Tina!" Queenie said. "Hello?"

Her elder sister continued to blank her, laughing out loud at a text.

Queenie, by now very irritated, patted her sister on the shoulder. Tina jumped, and turned to look at her, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Finally you're lookin' at something other than ya phone! Have you seen my wand?" Asked the blonde.

"Sorry." Tina said apologetically, gazing at her sister with big brown eyes. "It's on the TV cabinet."

Queenie softened. "You're forgiven, and thank you."

She retrieved her wand, and sat down next to her sister. "Oh, you're texting Newt, again?"

Tina shifted and rolled her eyes. "Stop reading my mind."

Queenie saw that her sister wanted her blossoming... friendship/relationship with Newt private, and so retrieved her own phone from her pocket, and texted her boyfriend Jacob to see if he wanted to go to the movies.

Even though the sisters were incredibly rich, they lived in an apartment not too far away from where they'd grown up.

The apartment was upmarket, sure, but nothing an upper-class banker couldn't afford. No, the Goldstein sisters could well afford a mansion each, but they preferred to keep close to their roots. And, as their parents had died when they were small, they liked living together still as adult, although Queenie was planning on moving in with Jacob at some point.

After a few minutes, Queenie's phone beeped, it was a message from Jacob informing her that she was free.

He was a baker, and although he wasn't magical, his pastries certainly were.

The thing that Tina was laughing at on her phone was a picture of one of Newt's Nifflers, clinging to a champagne cork-the one that he'd introduced her to was a father to three baby ones.

They'd been messaging constantly, Tina checked her phone as soon as she woke up to see if he'd contacted her, and vice versa.

Meanwhile, Newt was feeding his Mooncalves distractedly, thinking about Tina.

Bunty, his assistant, was watching him with a smile on her face. Although she had a crush on him, she knew that he didn't like her back in that way, so she was glad that he was happy.

When they'd finished attending to the beasts, Bunty made her way up to Newt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, You can go home now." Newt apologised.

"No, I know that. It's good seeing you so happy, Newt." Bunty smiled at him. "And remember, you have a shoot this afternoon at 3."

"I know, thank you." Newt smiled.

"Maybe your young lady would like to go out for a drink afterwards?" Suggested Bunty.

"Good idea. Thanks." Newt responded.

"You're welcome." His friend said, gathered her things, and went home.

Newt messaged Tina, asking her if she would like to go for a meal at the Niffler & Coin, one of his favourite restaurants. She responded quickly, saying that she'd never been there, but she'd love to join him. He smiled-something was beginning to brew, something which was better than any potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina arrived at the Niffler & Coin at 6:30PM precisely, the time that they'd agreed. She'd got changed into a dressy top, jeans, and her favourite pair of boots. Not that Newt hadn't seen her in fancy outfits before, she just didn't know how to dress for the meal as she'd never been to the Niffler & Coin before.

She was glad that she'd dressed up a little, the other witches and wizards there also looked a little fancy.

She looked around for Newt, and spotted him talking to a waiter.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Hello." Newt smiled, and nodded to the waiter, who left the pair.

"It's good to see you." Tina informed Newt as they sat down.

"It's good to see you too." Newt replied, handing her a menu. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks. The day I met you, my sister and I wrapped our latest movie-it's a couple months before we do anything together again. I'm working with some No-Majs for a short film next"

"Your sister...?" Asked Newt.

Tina frowned. "You've never heard of us?" She lowered her voice. "The Goldstein Sisters?"

"Ohh!" Newt realised. "My brother's wife, Leta, is a big fan of you two. She’s in the movie business ."

"Ahh, she directed the film we wrapped a couple days ago." Tina nodded, looking around. "Between you and me, I'm glad that I haven't been recognised. I like public attention, but I prefer it when I'm with my sister."

"I know what you mean." Said Newt. "I released a book last year _ , Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ , and at my signing the attention was mainly on me, of course, but after a while questions were directed to my brother, and sister in law, about some UFO sightings or other."

"That's good." Chuckled Tina.

Their conversation slowed down for a while, as they looked at their menus.

To start, they ordered drinks-Tina, Coke, and Newt, Sprite.

A little creature that looked like a stick insect poked its head out of Newt's breast pocket.

"Oh! Who's that?" Asked Tina, with a smile on her face.

"This is Pickett." Smiled Newt. "He's a Bowtruckle."

"He's cute, n'aww!" Tina beamed, and waved at Pickett. "Hi!"

Pickett squeaked at her, blinking curiously.

“Hold your hand out, Tina. He’ll come to you.” Newt encouraged her. “He recognises good people.”

Tina did so-slowly but surely, Pickett walked onto her, chattering away.

“Hi.” The actress murmured.

Pickett blinked at her, and Newt smiled. “See? He likes you.”

They both chose a meal, and Tina hailed a waiter and they ordered.

The conversation between them flowed as easily as milk and honey, they were both enjoying each other’s company very much.

All too soon, their evening together was drawing to a close, they’d finished and paid for their meals, and were making their way outside. 

Tina checked her watch, and was surprised to learn that it was getting late. She gave Pickett, who had been happily sat on her shoulder all evening, to Newt. “Newt, I’ve had a lovely evening with you, but it’s getting late-I’d better be gettin’ home.”

Newt smiled. “Alright, I’ve had a wonderful evening with you.”

Tina smiled softly, and he mirrored that. Pickett sighed-he wanted to bang their heads together, they needed to kiss already!

The photographer cleared his throat. “Tina, an exhibition of my work is being held in a week or so-I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to it?”

“As your date?” She asked.

“Well, not in any other capacity… erm…” Newt blushed and stumbled over his words.

Before he could get any further, Tina leant forward and pecked him on the cheel. “I’d like that, very much.”

“Okay!” Newt said, feeling very smitten and very nervous.

Tina and Newt said their goodbyes and parted, grinning like idiots all the way home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tina awoke the next morning to the sound of Queenie talking loudly on the phone in the room next to her.

"Queenie, stop talkin' so loudly to Jacob! You woke me up!" Tina yelled, banging on the wall in protest.

Queenie ruushed into her sister's bedroom. "Tina, it's our agent, Abernathy. He tried you before calling me."

The other woman frowned. "What's up?"

Queenie simply sighed, and handed her the phone. Tina put it to her ear.

"Tina Goldstein woos new beau, Newt Scamander, at popular restaurant The Niffler & Coin." Abernathy read out one of many newspaper headlines-Newt and Tina had been photographed enjoying their meal.

"Oh, Mercy Lewis..." Tina sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that I was going to be recognised without Queenie."

"You'd better give Mr Scamander a call." Abernathy responded. "It'll all blow over in a couple of days, but until then, lay low okay?"

"Yep." Tina replied, and hung up, and handed the phone back to her sister.

"So?" Queenie asked.

"I gotta lay low for a couple of days. It'll all blow over soon, hopefully."

The blonde nodded. "When Jacob and I were first spotted in public together, we were hounded." She went to look outside. "Yeah, the paps are lurking. We'd better stay inside today."

"Okay, I'll give Newt a call."

Queenie nodded again, and exited the room in order to give Tina some privacy.

Tina retrieved her phone from her bedside table, and dialled Newt's number.

He answered after a few seconds. "Tina?"

"Hey, have you seen the newspapers?"

"Yeah." Newt sighed. "My brother has just called me, he's more amused than anything. With a wife in the movie business, he's aware of how intrusive people can be."

Tina chuckled. "Yep. My manager just called me, he said to lay low for a couple of days."

"Ahh, fair enough. I need to spend some time studying my creatures anyway." He responded.

"What creatures?" Tina asked, her curiosity piqued.

"My Graphorns. I have a breeding pair with two calves, and I think that a third is on the way."

"Aww, I hope that that's the case." She smiled.

"Well, in a couple of days, you could come over? If you want?" Newt suggested.

"I'd like that, a lot." Responded Tina.

After that, the pair said their goodbyes and hung up.

Queenie bounced back into the room. "So?"

"I'm going over to his place in a couple of days." Tina murmured.

"Yay!" Queenie grinned. "Right sis, today we are having a movie day. Also, I ordered doughnuts and hot chocolate for our breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful." Tina grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later...

"Do I look okay?" Tina asked Queenie.

Queenie looked her sister up and down.

Tina was wearing a black summer dress and a pair of pink heels, and her hair had been left curly.

Queenie smiled. "You look wonderful, as always."

Tina blushed. "Thanks. Right, I'll see ya later?"

"Yes, Teen. You'd better kiss him." The other woman responded.

" I already have." The elder sibling countered.

"On the cheek! That doesn't count." Replied Queenie. "Lips or nothin'."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Yes Queenie. I'm supposed to be the older sister." She said, giving her a hug. "I'm off."

She caught the subway to Newt's house. The journey took about 20 minutes, it wasn't that far.

Rather than casting a spell, Tina used Google Maps to find Newt's house-she wasn't particularly familiar with that part of town.

Soon enough, she found herself on his doorstep, and knocked nervously.

"Coming!" Newt called. "Sorry, I'm having an issue with some nifflers!"

"Okay." Tina chuckled, and waited patiently.

After a few minutes, Newt opened the door. "Tina, hi." He beamed.

"Hello." She responded, and he stepped aside to let her in.

Newt scratched the side of his head. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you." Tina smiled.

"Right, I'll take you to see the beasts. Come on." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back. Tina shivered at the contact.

He led the way down to the basement, and introduced Tina to all of the beasts-Nifflers, Graphorns, and even the Kelpie (although she refused to ride him!)

"They're all beautiful, Newt. It takes someone special to take care of all these animals. I certainly couldn't do it-I've got enough with a sister." Said Tina a while later when they were sat on opposite armchairs, having a cuppa.

"I love them, I really do." Agreed Newt.

Tina finished her drink, and stood up.

She made her way to the mooncalves, and petted them. "Hello, little ones." She murmured.

Newt watched her with a smile-she was a natural with them.

He made his way up to her, and some of the mooncalves trotted up to him, expecting food.

"No, not yet." Newt chuckled. "Your dinnertime is later."

Tina smiled at him. "They're very sweet, aren't they?" She asked.

Newt nodded. "They are."

He stood next to her, and she smiled at him again.

One of the mooncalves ran after their sibling, jolting Tina, who suddenly found herself very close to Newt.

She blushed. "Uhh, sorry." She said, and stepped back.

"Oh, it's fine." He swallowed. "You're very beautiful, you know that? I've photographed you, when you're all done up, but I don't think that you look as pretty on a red carpet as you do now."

"Oh Newt, that's very sweet." Tina beamed. "I think that you're very handsome."

It was Newt's turn to smile. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

They kissed then, smiling into each other's mouths.

**~Fin~**


End file.
